


you're everything beautiful

by emilia_kaisa



Series: ghosts and other adventures [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Sometimes it was almost hard to believe, what they had been through. The moment they had met, they way they befriended each other, quickly and unexpectedly. How they had fallen in love with each other, and how much pain it caused him.But they were good, now. They were together. They could kiss and touch each other any moment they wanted. Javi had learned the hard way how to value those moments, that probably seemed like something obvious to the most of people, but not for them.(aka a short fluffy sequel that one ghost fic I wrote)





	you're everything beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).



> Hi guys, do you maybe remember that long weird fic I've written some time ago, with ghost Yuzu and all? Well here you have a short fluffy follow- up, I just felt like writing nice things today. If you haven't read the first fic you still should be able to enjoyt this one, I think, you might only get confused by some references :)  
> Title from 'I wish I knew you' by The Revivalists. English is not my first language, I apologize for any mistakes that escaped my attention.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Effie was a bit grumpy since she got back to them at the Heathrow Airport and Javi was feeling a little bit guilty for making her travel all the way across the Atlantic. But there was no chance that he would move away for at least a year and not take her with him.

"Don't worry, she's just tired." Yuzuru reassured him, looking around the crowd gathered in the arrivals hall "Okay, I see my name over there." he said, pointing out a woman holding a piece of paper with his name written on it.

"Hello!" she smiled at them widely when they approached her "My name's Lara, it's so nice to meet you in person, Yuzuru. And you too- Javier, right?"

"Just Javi is okay." he smiled, shaking her hand "It's so nice to meet you too."

"You guys had a good flight?" she asked as she was leading them to wherever she had parked her car "It's so cloudy, I bet it was a bit shaky when you were landing."

"A little bit." Yuzuru nodded "Thank you so much for picking us up."

"Of course!" she smiled brightly as she opened the trunk of her car so they could put their luggage in "It's really not a big deal, and I didn't want you guys to get lost in the city. You've never been to London, right?"

"Yeah, our first time in here."

Lara was a professor at the Institute of Physics, and she was also Yuzuru's supervisor. Javi could already tell that she was a lovely lady, with easygoing personality and sense of humor, and he liked her already.

They exited the parking and Javi looked outside the window with curiosity. So far England looked green and grey, with dark clouds gathering up in the sky. Well, autumn was just a few steps ahead, but Javi didn't mind that kind of weather. Toronto wasn't so much better than that.

Toronto. Huh. Javi was wondering if he was going to miss it anytime soon, if he was going to miss Canada a lot. He had been living there his whole life and now he was turning everything upside down. He knew that he would miss family, that for sure, but he was planning on going to visit them in Vancouver for Christmas and New Year.

But well, he had Yuzuru by his side, and everything seemed to be bright and exciting, even under that cloudy English sky.

Javi was really curious how their new place would look like. He had let Yuzuru to take care of all that stuff, since the Institute was really eager to help him with finding accomodation. Javi didn't have too high expectations, to be honest. The price for their apparently super tiny and super nice flat was kind of high, but not as high as Javi head been dreading. With Yuzuru's scholarship and Javi's savings, they would be able to pay rent for two or three months until he would have to find a job. It was his priority now, and he would start looking around as soon as they got settled. He didn't have too high expectations about that either, since his career in education hadn't been impressive, but Javi was a strong believer that no job is shameful. He could be a waiter or something, he didn't really mind.

After some time they finally got to the city and their speed decreased significantly, so Javi had enough time to get a good look at the city that was now his new home. It seemed busy and lively, and Javi felt a sting of excitement.

"Okay, here we are!" Lara exclaimed happily as she pulled over in front of an old, pretty building with a pub downstairs "Don't worry, the walls and floors are thick, you won't hear anything unless there's a gig or something like that. And your place is in the attic anyway."

"Sounds exciting." Yuzuru chuckled, looking at Javi and reaching to squeeze his hand.

It was exciting, especially taking all the luggage upstairs through very narrow and dark staircase, but Javi didn't complain, because he kind of fell in love with the place immediately.

It was indeed super tiny and super nice. There was a very small living room that looked a bit like a part of a corridor, and a bedroom with big window and even bigger bed, which was leaving just enough space for a wardrobe and a few bookshelves. There was also a bathroom with funny yelllow tiles and surprisingly new shower, and also a well equipped kitchen. For the first glance, everything looked clean and full of possibilities.

"I hope you like it, guys." Lara smiled at them and Javi nodded eagerly, noticing that Yuzuru did the same.

"It'a awesome. Thank you so much for your help, Lara."

"Not a problem, really. Okay, so I'll leave you two alone, so you can get settled, and I'll see you on Monday, Yuzuru!"

When she left Javi opened Effie's carrier, but she wasn't eager to leave it, blinking at him suspiciously, and Javi decided to give her some time to get used to everything.

"So-" he smiled, turning around to look at Yuzuru "- here we are."

"Here we are." Yuzuru smiled and them made his way to Javi, taking his face in his hands and kissing him gently before withdrawing a little and looking him in the eyes "You really like it? It's so much smaller than your place back in Toronto."

"I mean, it's small, but so lovely. I love it." Javi smiled, brushing Yuzuru's cheek "I love it almost as much as I love you."

"You're so lame." Yuzuru rolled his eyes, but his smile was fond "Okay, I guess it's time for unpacking? The sooner we're done with it the better."

They didn't bring an awful lot of things with themselves. Mostly clothes, because there was no point in bringing too much of other stuff. Clothes, laptops, a few books Yuzuru had thought he would need. They were done with the task pretty quickly and then they decided to go for some quick shopping, because their fridge was obviously empty.

The neigbourhood was nice, but they knew that already, since Yuzuru had searched it on google once they found the flat. It took them a few minutes to find a small supermarket and they spent solid twenty minutes on wandering around and picking up what they would like to buy.

"I want this one." Yuzuru said, holding a bottle of wine, and Javi rolled his eyes at him.

"Obviously. I see we're celebrating tonight?"

"It's science, to help us deal with jet lag. You know you fall asleep like a baby after a glass of wine."

"You're so rude." Javi pouted, taking the bottle from Yuzuru's hands and putting it into the cart "But truth. It's your doing, converting me to wine."

"And teaching you how to eat properly."

"Well I had no choice back then, you were whining over my shoulder and I couldn't get rid of you."

"You loved my whining."

"Yeah, keep on dreaming." Javi snorted and Yuzuru elbowed him playfully.

When they got back to the flat Effie was standing in the middle of the living room, looking around suspiciously, and Javi cooed at her, crouching next to her.

"Hey there, little one. You woke up, huh? How do you like it?"

Effie looked at him with big eyes and them started rubbing her head against his knee, meowing quietly.

"She's probably hungry, I'll take care of that." Yuzuru said, walking to the kitchen and a moment later Javi heard a clang of Effie's bowl, and she abandoned Javi, running straight to the kitchen.

"Ungrateful creature." Javi sighed dramatically, standing up "I'm going to get a showe, I feel like my clothes are sticking to my skin."

"Gross." Yuzuru announced, sticking his head from the kitchen "I can make you a sandwich. Unless you want something else?"

"Nah, a sandwich will be great, I'm not very hungry."

It took the water a few moments to heat up, and then it turned so hot it was almost boiling, and it took Javi a while to regulate it. But then the temperature was just perfect and Javi sighed loudly, letting the water run down his tired body. They had landed in the morning and now it was maybe 6pm, but he felt like he could drop dead in a bed already. He knew he should wait a few more hours, though, start battling jet lag as fast as possible.

The door cracked suddenly and Javi heard footsteps pacing on the tiled floor.

"I can't get the colour." Yuzuru said, and Javi heard him fumbling with something "Why would someone want their bathroom yellow?"

"I think it's cute."

"You find everything cute."

"You know I'm the glass is half full kind of guy."

"Well that's true." Yuzuru agreed, drawing the shower courtain aside and stepping inside, grinning widely.

"Jeez, I've zero privacy in here." Javi complained and Yuzuru gasped mockingly, throeing his arms around Javi's neck.

"I just think we should save water. We're kinda poor now." he stated and Javi raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really?" Javi wrapped his arms around Yuzuru's waist, pulling him closer "And I thought you're here because of your weird shower kink."

"I don't have a shower kink."

"Are you sure?" Javi asked with a grin and Yuzuru's smile softened as he leaned forward, bringing their foreheads together, and Javi knew what he was thinking about. He was thinking about the same things too.

"Okay." Yuzuru muttered "Maybe a little."

"That's what I thought." Javi chuckled softly before kissing him, slow and sweet, and Javi thought that it seemed like a good start of their new life.

 

They stayed in the shower until the water started turning cold, and they paced to the kitchen to eat the sandwiches Yuzuru had prepared and then decided to move their little housewarming party to the bedroom.

"Look how fancy we are." Yuzuru chuckled as he poured the wine to regular glasses, because apparently there was no wine glasses in any of cupboards "Living in an attic in London and drinking cheap wine."

"Drinking in bed. My mom would so not approve." Javi chuckled, taking one of the glasses and taking a sip "Not bad for cheap wine."

Yuzuru smiled and sat next to Javi, sighing quietly as he leaned against the headboard.

"I can't believe I'm here." he said quietly "And that you're here with me." he added, turning to look at Javi, soft smile playing on his lips, and Javi's heart fluttered.

"What other place I could be?" he asked, hand coming to cup Yuzuru's cheek, thumb stroking his skin lightly.

"Do you think the universe planned it too?"

"I'm eager to believe that the universe planned every single detail of our lives." Javi chuckled, shaking his head a little.

Sometimes it was almost hard to believe, what they had been through. The moment they had met, they way they befriended each other, quickly and unexpectedly. How they had fallen in love with each other, and how much pain it caused him.

But they were good, now. They were together. They could kiss and touch each other any moment they wanted. Javi had learned the hard way how to value those moments, that probably seemed like something obvious to the most of people, but not for them.

"Aren't you angry that there is some force controlling your life?" Yuzuru asked, a sparks of playfulness dancing in his eyes, and Javi shook his head, smiling.

"Not really. It led me to you, right?"

Yuzuru blinked rapidly and then put his glass away on the bedside table, and then did the same with Javi's glass.

"Hey, what-" Javi started, ready to complain, but then he was cut off by Yuzuru's lips on his, and he forgot about complaining instantly. Yuzuru kept on pressing short, quick kisses to Javi's mouth as he shifted to sit in his lap, and Javi put his hands on his waist, steadying him.

"You- are- the best- thing- ever." Yuzuru stated in between the pecks and Javi parted his lips to say something, but Yuzuru used that opportunity to deepen the kiss and there was no talking for solid next ten minutes.

"Wow." Javi said breathlessly when they finally parted, both breathing hard "What was that for?"

"It's just beacause I love you." Yuzuru said quietly, his face flushed "And because I'm grateful that you love me."

"Look at us." Javi laughed shortly, feeling like his heart was going to burst with an overwhelming fondness "Exchanging sappy lines like professionals."

"Yeah." Yuzuru said quietly, running his hand through Javi's hair and the sliding it to the back of his neck "That's our thing, I guess." he muttered, pressing one more kiss to Javi's lips before sliding off of Javi's lap and handing him his glass again.

"Oh thank you." Javi grinned "I was getting thirsty."

"I bet." Yuzuru snorted, taking a sip and then yawning "Uh, sorry."

"We'll see who falls asleep like a baby tonight." Javi laughed and Yuzuru rolled his eyes.

"It was an intense day."

"Yeah." Javi sighed "And I already can't wait for tomorrow."

 

* * *

 

They got used to London pretty quickly, and a week after their move Javi was feeling comfortable, at least in their neighbourhood. Yuzuru was loving the Institute and could spend hours on talking about his project and people he was working with, even though Javi didn't understand half of the words that were leaving his mouth.

They were discovering the city slowly, piece after piece, not rushing too much. There were long months ahead of them, or maybe even years, if Yuzuru would decide to stay for longer. They would figure that out when it happened, and for now they were just getting more familiar with the new life in that new country.

"Do you have everything?" Javi asked, leaning against the kitchen door- frame and yawning widely, a cup of coffee in his hand as he watched Yuzuru gathering his stuff.

"Yep, and that time I even have my ticket!" Yuzuru waved victoriously "What time do you have the meeting?"

"In two hours."

"Great, so you'll wake up till then." Yuzuru grinned at Javi's offended gasp "Okay, I need to run. Good luck, I love you!" he exclaimed, pressing a kiss to Javi's cheek before running out.

"Don't take the wrong bus this time!" Javi yelled after him, smiling to himself before going back to the kitchen and resuming eating his breakfast. He didn't get the chance, though, because the moment he sat down Effie jumped on his knees, purring loudly.

"Really?" he chuckled, shaking his head, and Effie didn't care about it at all, because she curled in a ball on his legs and fell asleep promptly "You're lucky I love you." he sighed. He managed to finish his breakfast and then had to wake Effie up, causing her to look at him with judgement, but he really had to prepared himself.

Exactly at noon he knocked to the pub downstairs and when the door opened he saw an older lady with silver hair that looked like she just got up.

"Ah, Javier, right? Molly told me about you, come in, come in." she exclaimed and Javi followed her inside. They had been there before, an obvious choice when they wanted to grab a beer, and the girl working there mentioned they were looking for a bartender. So, there he was.

"I'm Jenny, by the way." she said, hopping by a stool at the bar and gestured for him to do the same "And don't you dare calling me miss, it's just Jenny."

"Okay." Javi smiled, sitting down "It's nice to meet you, Jenny."

"Same." she nodded, her eyes twinkling as if she could see something amusing "So, you're the one that's living in the attic now, with that cute boy."

"That would be me."

"I mean, you're both cute, obviously." Jenny laughed "To be honest, I'm ready to give you a job just because of that smile of yours. Have you ever worked in a place like that?"

"I was a waiter, for some time. But I know how to pour beer."

"Yeah? Let's find out." she said, tilting her head and he got the message. He hopped off from the stool and got behing the bar, and a moment later he handed Jenny a perfect glass of beer.

"Uh- uh." she took a sip, giving him a pleased smile "Pour yourself one too, unless it's too early for you."

"It's just after noon." Javi grinned, grabbing a glass and she laughed, loud and raspy.

"Well, you know what's up." she stated and then looked at him for a moment "Molly told you how much money you can expect, right?"

"Yes. And I think it's pretty fair."

"Oh you know exactly what I want to hear." she said with an amused smile "And I can tell you, you'll be getting some pretty good tips. I can feel it."

"Does it mean-"

"That you're hired? Obviously." Jenny laughed again, and then her smile softened "I can tell that you're the good one."

"How?" Javi couldn't help but ask and her eyes twinkled again.

"I saw you, with your boy. I saw your auras."

"Oh." Javi gasped and she tilted her head.

"I see you're familiar with that term."

"Yeah. And- what did you see?"

"I saw that there is a bond, between you. And let me tell you- it's not something that happens a lot, and only to the people with the purest of hearts. The universe likes you, how could I not give you a job?" she grinned "But it doesn't mean I'll cut you a slack."

"Of course not."

"Great. You're starting tomorrow."

 

 

"I'm so proud of you." Yuzuru cooed, kissing Javi lightly on the mouth before moving to trace his jaw.

"Right? I'm so ambitious." Javi chuckled and Yuzuru drew back a little, giving him an unimpressed glance.

"Javi."

"Yuzu."

Yuzuru didn't say anything else, just got back to peppering Javi's jaw with kissed and then moving to his neck, and Javi sighed deeply, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

"This will never stop feeling amazing." he muttered absently, his hand sliding in Yuzuru's hair, tugging very gently, and Yuzuru hummed against his skin, his breath warm and tickling.

Everything was warm and still, and so absolutely perfect. The softness of the sheets, muffle sound of the city coming from outside, Yuzuru's weight on him, his warm lips mouthing on Javi's Adam's apple.

There had been the time in his life when he didn't dare to dream that he could have this. But now, he did.

The universe was a funny thing, but it was good to have it on their side.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments and thank you for reading!


End file.
